Academy
The Academy is where all your elite military units are trained. These are units which are known for their high train time and cost, but which are highly effective at what they do. While pikemen and light infantry are recruited from your drill square and barracks, it is at the academy (or its Imperial era derivative, the Staff College) where units such as grenadiers, halberdiers, cavalry and siege infantry and machine gunners are trained. Unlike the barracks, Academy buildings are fully capable of garrisoning units, and also serve as a fortified structure and MUST be built within the confines of a city. A city may only have 2 academy buildings at a time. Academies are subsequently upgraded to Staff Colleges in the Imperial Era. Other factions do not build academies, but have mansions, which are the residences of feudalistic overlords, while others do not build academies or mansions, but build Nobles' Courts which serve the same purpose. Units *Halberdiers 1 => Grenadiers 2 => Grenadier guards 3 => Chosen men 4 (with Riflemen) => Assault Infantry 5 *Heavy cavalry 1 => Cuirassiers 2 => Elite cuirassiers 3 => Lancers 4 *Dragoons 1 => Regimental dragoons 2 Carbineers 3 => Rifle horse 4 (with Riflemen) *Ribaud rocketmen 2-3 => Gatling gunners 4 (with Riflemen) => Machine gunners 5 *Horse regiments (some factions only) Unique units trainable Halberdiers and assault infantry *Arditi assault infantry *Kapýkulu guard => Janissaries => Nizamy Guard & 4 => Askeri 5 *Coldstream Guards 2 => Black Watch 3-4 => Gordon's Highlanders 5 *Geuzen raiders 1 => Blue Guard Grenadiers 2-3 => Mariniers 4 heavy infantry with amphibious qualities and greater resistance to cavalry units. *Pavlovski Grenadiers 2 => Imperial Guard Grenadiers 3 Costlier but stronger grenadier brigade. Is as strong as the French line. *Tercio pikeman => 1 => Zaragoza grenadiers 2-3 high resistance to attrition and plenty of hitpoints *Taungoo pikemen 1-2 => Konbaung guards 3 => Konbaung elite regiment 4 Powerful pikeman/grenadier units, capable of destroying elephants. Anti-personal artillery Heavy cavalry and lancers *Condottieri *Kapýkuli cavalry => Kapýkulu sipahi & 3 Turkey's best heavy cavalry *Mughal sipahi & 3 => Jat lancers 4 *Lobsters 1 => Scots Greys 2 => Royal Scots Greys 3 *Takeda glaive cavalryman 1-3 Has an attack equal to a cuirassier guard. However, he has two problems: he has a high ramp cost: 2 wealth, 2 metal and 1 food. *Cavalry guard *Imperial Guard cavalry 3 *Hidalgo lancer => 1 a knight unit with high resistance to attrition, and plenty of hitpoints *Glaive cavalryman 1-3 Has an attack equal to a cuirassier guard. However, he has two problems: he has a high ramp cost: 2 wealth, 2 metal and 1 food. Ranged cavalry *Mahout 1 => Gun mahout => Culverin mahout 3 *White elephants => Royal elephants => chang phueak brigade 3 *carabinieri 4 => autoblinda 5 *Yellow Guard dragoons 2 *horse archer 2 => Palace Gamekeeper => horse rifle 4 weaker than a dragoon, but has a combat bonus against buildings Regimental cavalry (optional) *Magyar rider 1 => Hungarian Hussar 2 => Imperial hussar 3 Category:Buildings